Truth Hunter
by AxelaandJosh
Summary: "What was that? A sister!" Prosper yelled. "Prosp, calm down." Hornet tried to calm him. "Don't tell me to calm down! I have a sister and I find out from the Thief Lord!"     Scipio/OC Prosper/Hornet Victor/Ida
1. Venice night sky

**My first Thief Lord story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

The thirteen year old runaway was heading in the city of Venice, Italy. She had been told stories about this magical city all her life, and she knew she would get to see this so called magical place.

"Looks just like water and buildings if you ask me." She whipered putting on her black cat like mask on.

"That's because you are on the wrong side of the city, girl." She heard a voice. It was not older than her but it was deeper. A boy.

She turned to where the voice was but there was no one there."Who are you?"

He laughed."I am the Thief Lord."

"The Thief Lord? The Thief of what? Do tell."

"You talk like an adult yet you look so young."

"By the sound of your voice, I'd say the same thing."

"Clever girl you are."

"Show yourself."

Then a boy with raven black hair tied up in a pony tail, and dark cloaks stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a mask, like the ones from the black plauge.

She narrowed her eyes,"Why do you wear a mask?"

"Why do you?"

She was loosing her temper."I believe I ask first."

"I believe there is a saying, Ladies first."

"Im a girl, not a lady." She hissed.

"My pardons girl. I wear the mask to hide my identity to my enemies."

"I'm consindered an enemy, now am I?"

He shook his head,"I said no such thing."

"Well then, Scipio, why don't you take that mask off." She smirked.

His eyes widdened beneath the mask."H-How did you-?"

"I know many things. Some others don't wish for me to know. For example I know you are hiding five runaway children in The Stella. And I know two of them are my siddlings."

"Which two?"

"Prosper and Boniface, Bo to his friends."

"You know my name. Wat is yours?"

She removed the mask to show the most beautiful girl he had ever layed eyes on. His eyes memorised everything from her cherry red hair, to her silver eyes, her small pink lips, and her pale skin. He removed his mask.

She had never once seen anyone so handsome as him. From his raven black hair, to his dark brown eyes, and his very red lips.

"My name is Vera Cacciatore."

"Truth Hunter?"

She nodded,"Im actually a truth knower."

"Well Vera. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Not at the moment."

"Then I insist on you staying at the Stella."

"I would have to be an idiot to refuse."

"Come then."

He put his mask back on, she copied his movement. He extended his hand and she took it. They were off, running through the streets, jumping from roof to roof. But there was something that kept crossing Scipio's mind. She was Prosper and Bo's sister...

* * *

**You like? R&R please. Sorry if its too short.**


	2. Welcome

**Okay i'm sorry If anyone already had the whole "Prosper and Bo have a sister, that Scipio falls for" but it is fanfiction. Thanks for the reviews on my stories. Btw im not like the people that say "if I don't get reviews I wont write anymore" because I am going to write no matter what people say or don't say. :) Thank you. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Scipio hesitated when they reached the door to the Stella. He wasn't used to not being in control of his emotions.

"Scipio?" He heard her voice. He melted on the spot.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you going to open?"

He cleared his throat."Does Prosper and Bo know who you are? Or that they have a sister?"

He turned to look at her and saw the thing he regretted. She was shaking her head.

"Their mother is not my mother. Our father had an affair."

"How old are you exactly?"

"Old enough to be born the same year of Prosper."

"And what made you come here?"

"My mother died about two years ago; I was living with my...That doesn't matter anymore. I heard my grandmother talking to someone about my brothers. They spoke of Venice, and I decided to visit."

"Are you staying for long?"

"I not sure."

"Well Vera, you may stay at the Stella for as long as you wish. Although im afraid of how Prosper will act. His temper is very short, shorter than Bo."

She smiled,"It would be best if you tell him before he sees me.

"Indeed." He opened the door with his father's keys.

"Hide in the-" He whispered and turned around but she was gone.

"Vera..?"

"Im here." She said coming out of the shadows. He smiled to himself.

"Never mind girl, stay there."

He walked to the main theater where he found Mosca and Hedgehog wrestling.

"Don't go hurt yourself." He said.

"Oh god! Scipio! Are you trying to give us a bloody heart attack?" Hedgehog yelled. He snarled at Mosca when he laughed.

"No. Have you guys seen Prosper and B-"

"Scip!"

"Speak of the devil!" He laughed as the small blonde boy came running to him.

"Hey Scip! Where'd yah go?"

"Hey Bo. I found someone on my way back here."

"Is it another friend?"

"Yes. Now, where is Prosper?"

"With Hornet."

"You don't say?" The young thief smiled evilly.

"No, Scip. They are making dinner."

"Aw, alright then. Come Bo I need to talk to both you and your brother." He walked to the kitchen with the small boy following.

"You think their aunt still wants Bo?" Hedgehog asked Mosca.

"Nah, did you see what he did to her in the fancy restaurant? She'll never bother them again. Besides, she has Barbarossa now."

They shivered at the reminder of the man who was now a small boy.

**Just so you know, Scipio did not ride the merry-go-round. And im doing this story based on the movie, not the book. I know I know but it just seemed easier to do it based on the movie :)**

Meanwhile Prosper and Hornet were making alphabet soup.

"Prosper." He heard his named being called.

He turned to see the Thief Lord with his small brother. He knew right away, he was going to tell him something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Well not for my point of view."

"Im all ears."

"I met someone today. That someone wants to meet both you and Bo. She is waiting for you inside the Stella."

"Who?"

"Your sister. Your father's daughter is here."

"What was that? A sister!" Prosper yelled.

"Prosp, calm down." Hornet tried to calm him.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I have a sister and I find out from the Thief Lord!" He punched the wall.

"Prosper." Little Bo cried.

"Bo..." He looked at his little brother.

"Why are you mad? Isn't it good? We still have family."

Prosper sighed."Where is she?"

"Im right here." Vera stepped into the room.

"She has Bo's eyes." Hornet's words slipped.

"I am Vera Cacciatore."

"Hello Vera." Hornet smiled.

"Hello Hornet."

"You told her about us, I see." She spoke to Scipio.

But Scipio was wide eyed and shaking his head.

"My name speaks for itself." She simply stated.

"Truth Finder?" Bo asked.

"Close, Boniface. Truth Hunter."

"Call me Bo." He smiled.

"Of course."

"Im Prosper. How exactly are you are sister?" Prosper frowned. He looked her up and down, yet the only resemblence he finds is Bo's eyes.

"My father is your father."

"You wear not his name."

"My name isn't my name."

"Like Hornet!" Bo interrupted. Prosper glared at him. He shrank back,"Sorry."

Prosper turned back to Vera,"I have some questions, and I rather hope I get some answers."

"Of course."

"Come on Bo. It's time for dinner, its best if we leave them alone to talk." Hornet said taking Bo away.

"Bye Vera! See ya in a few!"

Vera simply smiled.

Scipio was still trying to find out how she could possibly know so much. Had Victor talked to much? Had Ida let something slip? Impossible.

"First of all, how old are you?"

"I was born the same year as you. On the month of November."

"You say we share the same father. Who was the lover? Your mother or mine?"

"Technically, neither."

"Our father never married."

"He was said to love your mother...He was merely using mine." She looked down.

Scipio was listening to everything. Prosper didn't say anything.

There was an awkward silence. Prosper was the one that broke it."Well sister. It's going to be nice having you as part of the gang." He smiled.

She looked up and hugged him,"Thank you!"

"No need to thank. We look out for family."

Scipio was deep in thought that he didn't notice the girl walking to him. He was a bit taller than her so she went on tippy toes to gently kiss his left cheek.

He was caught off guard that his mouth was left open.

"Thank you too, Scipio." She smiled and followed Prosper out to where everyone was eating.

Scipio lifted him hand to touch where he had kissed her.

_It will be nice to have her as part of the gang_, He thought.

After he said goodbye he left to his house. He groaned as he saw the mansion infront of him. He couldn't wait to go on a raid tomorrow night. Maybe he'll be able to show off infront of Vera.

_Cut it out Scip! Its Prosper's sister! He might be a year younger but that boy was smart. He can make a murder look like an accident!_ He shivered at his thoughts.

He crawled in his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Did ya like it? I hope so ;)**


	3. Please Read

_**PLEASE READ :) **_

_**This isnt an update but a reminder to please vote on what Rishima Woolsey should be on my story "Bat's Mate" I would appreciate it.**_

**_Please and thank you._**


	4. Family

**Thank you to you guys that reviewed. I love reading the reviews :) In this chappie it's just breakfast and then it skips to when the gang are waiting for Scipio. Btw: Before you ask, Scipio did mention a raid...hm? Well sinse the money the Count gave was fake they have to make a living doing something. No, the gang refused to let Scipio steal anymore items from his dad, eventhough hedgehog was completely okay with it. Vera doesn't meet Victor nor Ida until...im not sure but it'll be soon. Hhah well this is Chapter 2, Family. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Vera still didn't know where Scipio went and by now she was worrying.

_He did say he was a thief._ She thought. _What if they caught him?_ By they she meant the police. She was laying down on a soft matress next to Hornet's book moutain.

She looked to her right and saw Prosper and Bo sleeping soundly.

_Haven't they noticed Scipio isn't here?_ She was meaning to ask where he went, the previous night during dinner, but she was attacked by questioins before she even sat down. They were mostly about where she lived and who she was.

She ound herself to be more like Prosper than she imagined. Mentally, of course, because physically they were nothing a like. The only similarity was, as Hornet pointed out, Bo's eyes. Their father's eyes.

She sighed. _Maybe he stays elsewhere? Perhaps, he's off stealing right now?_ Heavens knows why she worries too much but there's no dought she cares for the stranger.

It's been an hour sinse she's been awake and she's bored. She shifts to her left but hears a noise downstairs.

_Scipio!_ She mentally yells and quietly runs downstairs. She looks back and smiles pproudly at how she didn't make any noise what so-

Bump.

She looked up from where she fell and saw Mosca.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"No, im sorry. Should have seen where I was going." He extended his hand.

She took it and stood up,"Me too."

"So, what are you doing up so early?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, Mosca."

"I asked you first."

"Yes and that was very rude. Haven't you heard of 'Ladies First'?" She mentally smiled, remembering her encounter with Scipio.

"Ah, well if you must know I was hungry, so I snuck a few biscuits. Want one?" He said offering a small biscuit.

She gently shook her head,"No thanks. Mosca, where's Scipio?"

Her eyes widen, did she really ask that? She didn't mean to!

"Home, probably."

She frowned,"He doesn't live here?"

"Nope," He said popping the p."His father's some rich doctor."

"Doctor eh?"

"Yeah." He yawned,"Im going to take a nap. See ya V."

"Goodbye."

He walked the flight of stairs. She ran down to the stage. She looked at the seats. It had always been her dream to sing in a theater...But some dreams weren't meant to come true.

* * *

After everyone woke up, Vera insisted on making breakfast. Hornet, who was too tired from a late night's story, agreed.

They sat eating.

"So, where's tonight's raid?" Prosper broke the silence.

"The Thief Lord said by the bays. A wealthy man just moved in a manor and has a lot of valuable junk." Hornet answered.

"Does he have a family?"

"No, jjust dogs. And lots of 'em."

"I hate dogs!" Bo pouted.

"Good. Because you aren't going. Hornet agreed to stay with you and hedgehog, and maybe Vera." Prosper looked at Vera.

"Excuse me?" She was confused.

"Are you going to want to go with us on the raid?" Mosca asked.

"A raid? Sure, sounds...interesting."

"Excelent!"

"Tonight we leave at eight. Hornet, Bo, and Hedgehog will stay."

That's when the arguing from Bo and Hedgehog began...

* * *

8:00p.m.

The gang stood there waiting for the Thief Lord.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Mosca asked Vera.

Prosper growled at him.

"Just a question, jeez!" He looked away.

Vera simply stood staring at the horizon. She walked a little farther and left Mosca and Prosper behind.

She thought she heard footsteps but when she turned she saw nothing. So she turned her focus on the water again. This time she heard a voice.

"Beautiful."

* * *

**So? Thank you. More updates soon.**


	5. Fairytales are fake, not

**Thank you to you guys that reviewed. I love reading the reviews :) In this chappie Scipio "inpresses" Vera but he got a surprise! Vera is a thief too! Well just read (; Enjoy!**

"Beautiful."

Vera froze. The voice was familiar but...She just couldn't figure out.

"The water I mean." There it was again...It came from the shadows...

"S-Scipio?" She narrowed her eyes.

Nothing...

"Am I imagining things?" She whispered to herself.

"Oi! Vera!" She heard Prosper.

She turned,"Yes?"

"Be careful, the water can get too rough. You might fall in."

She merely nodded and stepped back.

She started to hum. **My Immortal by Evanescence.**

Inthe shadows, Scipio was regreting ever opening his mouth. Then he heard a familiar tune. He turned to see Vera humming his song.

"Not my song..." He remembered himself.

_Would she start singing?_ He wondered but shook his head.

He decided to move and appear infront of Mosca and Prosper. He moved.

"About time!" He heard Mosca. Scipio turned to look at Vera, by the looks of it she had stopped to hum and was walking over to them.

"Good evening to you aswell Mosca." He smiled.

"So. Where to?"

Prosper narrowed his eyes and kept looking baack from his sister to the Thief Lord.

No one but Vera noticed.

"Prosper?" She asked when Mosca and Scipio were far ahead.

"Hm?"

"Is there a reason you keep looking between Scipio and I?"

He stopped.

She turned to look at him.

_Do I tell her? She might feel the same way, and... I don't want Scipio to be with her. Not until he proves himself._ He thought. _No wonder Honet thinks im too overprotective._ He smiled at Vera.

"No." He simply said and walked away.

She was not pleased with the answer but followed them anyway. They stopped infront of the house they are to raid.

"So, how are we getting in? You're saying he has dogs!" Mosca growled at Scipio.

"We distract them." He said, not affected by Mosca's growl.

"How?" Prosper said.

"I can do it." Vera smiled,"You are going to have to wait five minutes after I go in, though."

They just stared at her.

"Alright." Scipio said.

"What? Are you mad?" Prosper frowned.

"No, actually. Im quite sane."

"Prosper just give me five minutes." Vera interrupted.

"No."  
While they argued Vera became very impatient and climbed the twelve foot wall with no problem. She sat in the top and rembered something."My mask!" She whispered and put on her cat like mask.

Mosca was frustrated and turned to where Vera was at but she wasn't there,"Uh guys?" Then he looked at the wall and saw her jumping down the other side of the wall.

A sound of barking hounds was heard. Prosper and Scipio were silent.

"Where's Vera?" Scipio beat Prosper.

Mosca pointed to the house. They ran for it and struggled to climb the wall. They heard the dogs whine then there was silence.

"Hey! Mary! Jones!" They heard a man's voice. Then they heard the same dogs bark. "Good boys. Goodnight."

They climbed over the wall and saw everything was dark.

"V-Vera?" Mosca asked.

"Guys! Pst!" They heard her voice.

"Where are you?"

"Here. Just jump down!"

"What? Are you insane?"

"No, like Scipio im sane."

Scipio couldn't resist smiling.

They jumped down and to their surprise they landed on soft bushes. That is everyone but Mosca, he landed on a rose bush.

"Yo-!" He was going to yell but his mouth was covered by a small cold hand.

"Sh. I know, happened to me too." Vera whispered.

"Where are the dogs?" Prosper asked walking over to them, Scipio following him.

"Tied them up." She said and flashed the flashlight on two inormous dogs.

"They look mad..." Mosca whimpered.

"Oh they are. One bit me." She showed her right wrist where there were two holes, but no blood.

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"So, how in the world did they answer back to the man?" Scipio asked.

"They didn't."

"Who did?"

"I did."

The looked at her.

"I made barking noises."

"But it sounded so alike them." Mosca stared wide eyed.

"Yeah well, I'm just good at it. Dropping the subject. He has a pretty impressive security system. I can probably pass by it and shut enough to make a path for you."

"Im comming with you." Scipio said.

"Fine." Prosper frowned,"Mosca and I will wait here, meanwhile you two find a way to clear a path."

"Okay."

"Hurry."

Vera and Scipio walked to the main entrance.

"How are going to do this?" Scipio asked.

"Well...All the doors and windows will be tampered with and when we leave we'll want to make it look like there was no forced entrance...I suggest...The skylight?"

"That is on the roof."

"Yes."

"Aren't girls afraid of heights?" He asked when they started to cllimb the wall, from windowsill to windowsill.

"Aren't boys suppose to be kind to girls? You know, Prince Charming." She said the prince's name in a dreamy voice.

"Prince Charming." He scoffed,"You actually believe in that fairytale nonsense."

She stopped.

"Vera?" He asked.

She continued moving but said nothing. The was to the skylight was silent. Up until the moment they arrived it.

"How are we going to-?"

She took off her gloves and grabbed the window from the edges and slowly took it off. Scipio was wide eyed.

She slid in. He follwed. He followed her nearly half accross the house. He watched her tamper with afew switches.

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Mosca. Prosp." She called out and the two boys came in.

They took some jewels, gold, silver, and Vera took a small necklace that she liked.

They had everything ready to go. Vera turned on the alarms and untied the dogs. They left the house as it was, of course without some treasures.

When they arrived the Stella, Vera went directly to sleep with only a goodnight to Hornet and Bo.

Scipio went to his mansion sad.

_What did I say? Does she hate me? Does she really believe in those fairytales? Why was she offended._

Scipio went to sleep with those questions and with great remorse.

* * *

**You like-y? Hahah I hope you did. P.s. When I underlined Vera and Scipio I just did it to do it. Hahah Im pretty sure it's going to be rare when their name will be put togeether like that. One more thing: There is a small hint in the first chappie of why Vera and Scipio are perfect for each other. Thank you. I'll update soon.**


	6. A Walk

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Vera woke up with a terrible headche. She looked around, _Great! _She growled. She had woken up in the middle of the night.

Her head was killing her so she ran out of the Stella.

Meanwhile the Thief Lord couldn't sleep. He kept having nightmares of...Vera. She was a princess waiting to be saved from a fire breathing dragon, but...Some guy always got to her before him. He would save her and kiss her. Scipio would always jumo awake with anger. He didn't like the idea of his hands on his Vera. Scipio groaned.

_My Vera? She's not mine..._ He sat up from his bed.

"Okay, I might have to put everything aside. Girls tend to have this love for fairytales and, although I think it's childish and unlikely to happen, if it means to get Vera. I'll do it. But...First things first, I have to get her to talk to me again." He whispered to himself.

He got up and changed to his Thief Lord costume, which consists of, mostly black clothing, boots, and a black cloak similar to a cape.

"I'll just take a small walk to...Think." He said and climbed out of the window.

**Vera's POV:**

I ran out of the Stella but froze when I realized I forgot my coat. I shrugged and kept walking. It wasn't that cold anyway, at least I have a long sleved shirt.

I walked and walked until I found myself infront of a huge mansion. I read the plate, _Dottor Massimo_.

"A doctor, eh?" I smiled and walked over to the water. I leaned on the railing.

I sighed. Stupid Scipio. It was all going so well, why did he have to say that? I know It's being a little childish on my part but fairytales is all I have...Dreaming is all the hope I have. I never had a father and my mother never really cared for me. My family was nice enough but what I needed was fatherly and motherly love. All I got from my mother, are fairytales. I dreampt, and to this day still dream, of my prince charming. Maybe not an actual prince but someone I can love and that loves me. But something I don't want...Is to grow up...

**Scipio's POV:**

Should I be this woorried? Maybe she is okay, she just went for a walk. No but what if someone took her from me?

I went to the Stella to find everyone sleeping but when I wanted to see Vera she was missing. Her coat was still there, and that's what made me worry the most. Is she went for a walk she wouldn't just leave it would she? And if she was taken, her captor's wouldn't care so they wouldn't get her coat, it makes perfect sense!

You know what doesn't make sense? The fact that I didn't wake anyone up, but instead went out looking for her. I looked by the plaza then by the piers. I walked over to where I live but found it useless. I was going to turn and look elsewhere when a familiar shape caught my eye.

Its her! Vera, she was leaning on the railing right infront of my house. A coinsidence? I'm not sure.

I walked over to her.

I heard her sigh,"Scipio..."

She said my name...What should I do?

"You called?" The words slipped before I could stop myself.

She screamed and turned.

I ran to her, placed one hand on her waist and the other over her mouth to stop her screams.

I looked in her beautiful silver eyes. Then I remembered how close I held her. Her hand were on my arms, I didn't know if she was pushing or pulling me, I just know that her touch was so...gentle.

I removed the hand on her mouth but kept the other on her waist.

"Y-You frightened me." Her voice was small.

"No more than you did to me." I smiled honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"I went over to the Stella and saw you weren't there and that you left your jacket. I didn't know what to think only that you were taken."

Somehow we appear to be getting closer and closer, although none of us are moving.

"And why would you think that?"

"I don't...know."

Our lips were so close to each other, I ran my fingers down her arm and she shivered.

"You must be cold, here." I said taking off my cloak and wrapping it around her small figure.

"But aren't you going to be cold?"

"It's okay."

"No." She said reaching up to remove the cloak.

I stopped her,"Honestly."

She smiled and hugged me. She then put the cloak around me.

"Vera-"

"Sh." She put her finger on my lips, and I pulled her in and wrapped the cloak around both of us.

"Better?" I asked.

She smiled at me and nodded.

We walked for a few minuts in silence.

"Sorry about earlier." I spoke.

"It's alright. I can see you didn't mean it in a bad way."

"May I ask why you took it in a bad way?"

"Not right now, Scipio."

I nodded,"I understand."

"Now, Scipio, may I ask what you were going to do in the Stella?"

I smiled,"I just wanted to see of you were awake to apologize. I couldn't sleep with the guilt of making you angry."

"Ah." She said.

"And what were you doing out?"

"I just went for a walk."

"For?"

"Nothing I guess. I just needed some fresh air."

We reached the Stella and I opened the door.

"I must get going." I said.

"You can't stay for awhile?" She looked disappointed.

"Im sorry."

She sighed,"Okay then. Will I, um, I mean will we see you tomorrow?

I smiled,"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about it."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. She was going to lean away but stopped, closed her eyes, and leaned in. I felt her soft lips agaist mine. My eyes closed and I responded immidiately.

Our hands stayed where they were but our lips moved in sync with each other. We pulled away.

I know I had a smile on my face, and she did too.

"Well, goodbye Scipio."

"Goodbye Vera, sweet dreams."

I turned to leave but turned back and gave her one quick peck on the lips and walked away.

When I returned home I returned the happiest man alive. I don't think anything could ruin this for me, and if anyone tried to I simply wouldn't let them.

The next morning I took a shower and ate my breakfast. I just stood up to leave the dinning table when my father busted in.

"Scipio! My boy!" He had a big smile on his face...This can't be good.

"Yes, father?"

"I have found you, your future wife!"

"What!"

"Madamoiselle!" He said and a girl with black curls and a very uncomfortable looking dress came in. Don't get me wrong she was pretty and all but my Vera is gorgeous, she is the most beautiful girl alive. Thhis girl standing before me is nothing compared to her.

"She is Madamoiselle Christine. Your fiance."

FIANCE!

"Pardon?" My eyes widened.

"You heard me boy. Now go out and take her on a romantic evening."

I can't believe what im about to say,"Aren't we a bit too young?"

He laughed,"Silly boy! You aren't going to marry now! No! This is an arranged marriage, you are to wed when you are of age."

My life is over...

"No." I said.

"What?"

" i don't want to marry her. I don't even know her."

She kept looking at the floor.

"I don't care what you want. You are going to marry her and that's final!" He said before storming out of the room.

I growled. I looked at her. Poor thing.

"Look. Nothing personal, I just don't wish to do this. It's not you, It's just that...I love someone else." I said before leaving...

* * *

**Gasp* Will Scipio be able to get out of this...messed up arrangement? I think so. (x but... who knows. Maybe Christine is not the good guy. Thanks for the reviews. **


	7. The Shop

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Vera's POV:**

I woke up to a very bright theater. I stretched and walked down the stairs. I didn't see anyone so I headed towards the kitchen. Honet was making something to eat.

"Morning." I said and yawned. I streched my arms but stopped when I felt they were sore. Ouch, that hurt.

"Morning? It's three o' clock in the afternoon!" She laughed turning to look at me.

My eyes widdened,"Pardon?"

"That's right. So you better go change, the guys are going to meet up with Scipio in an hour and I'm sure you wouldn't want to stay here."

"Are you going to stay here alone? If so I can stay."

"Nah Bo is good company, not to mention Riccio."

I smiled,"Thanks Hornet." I turned to leave but she called my name. I turned around again.

"Sit down and eat." She smiled.

I obeyed and ate,"Thank you."

After eating and washing my dishes I changed out of my pajamas and walked to the loby.

Prosper and Mosca were talking about something but when they saw me they stopped, suspicious much?

"Hey! If it isn't Vera! I'm guessing you over slept?" Mosca smiled.

"Har har, for your information I was just having a nice dream and didn't wish to interrupt it."

Prosper stared while Mosca just smiled."Well then, the Thief Lord awaits!" He said and led me out.

We walked, not far, but pretty far. We stopped infront of an old shop.

"Do you think he's in?" Mosca asked Prosper.

He shrugged and went in. We followed.

The store was filled with, well it looked like junk. But as I looked closer I saw that these were treasures, much like the ones we stole yesterday.

"Vera!" I heard them yel and when I turned around I crashed into a thin shelf. I held it in place so it wouldn't fall over but a statue on the top didn't agree with me and fell.

I was waiting for a crash but heard nothing. I looked down to see Scipio smiling at me and holding the small statue in his hands.

"Oops. Sorry." I smiled, embarrassed.

"It's okay." Hey he wasn't wearing his mask. Oh well, maybe because it's day time and it would be a litle silly to be wearing it. Oh fantastic, now I feel silly.

"Ahem. Scipio we did come to get the money." Prosper said.

Scipio looked at him and went in a room in the back.

I decided to lean on the desk, as far away from the junk as possible. I was looking at the wall when a small bag fell on the desk and scared me. I jumped and sqeaked.

"My bad." I saw Scipio smiling from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, your bad." I muttered, leaning back on the desk.

We heard a bell and in came a man, tall, brown hair, brown eyes, and a very fake mustache.

"Victor!" They smiled at the man.

"Hey fellas. Oh, another thief I see."

He looked at me.

"My sister." Prosper put an arm around my shoulder.

"Facinating! I just came here to see that you aren't getting into to much trouble."

"How's Ida?"

"She's fine, a bit overwhelmed."

"Why's that?" Scipio gave him a knowing smile.

"I asked her to marry me. She agreed and now she's planning our wedding."

A wedding! Aw, how romantic!

"That's great!"

"Yes, now Ida said you may visit her anytime. She's never too busy to greet you all."

"Thank you, goodbye Victor."

With that the man left.

"Speaking of weddings..." Prosper smiled evily at Scipio.

"Shut up, Prosper." He growled.

"What about weddings?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Well..." Prosper said still looking at him.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"What's going on!" Mosca yelled.

I couldn't resist laughing at his tone of despiration.

"Come on guys, enough with the secrecy." I said still laughing a little.

"Nothing, V, I'm just messing with you two."

I narrowed my eyes,"What ever. I'm going out for a walk." I said leaving.

I didn't expect anyone to follow. Do I hope Scipio comes? Don't get me wrong I like him, more than a friend, but right now all I want is a nice quiet walk by myself.

I leaned og a bridge and stared at the water. I looked at my reflection. Why do I have to be so small? Don't get me wrong I'm happy with my appearence its just that...Many people see me and automatically say "Oh she's too weak." "Oh she's too dumb." Or the one that I hate more "Oh she'll never understand"

I sighed. I felt something poke my mind. Something I was forgetting, but I shouldn't be forgetting.

After awhile I got it. I kissed Scipio yesterday...

"Oh my goodness!" I yelled a little too loud. I looked around and the people close to me were staring. I laughed nervously and walked away as fast as I could.

Fantastic Vera.

After awhile I was tired and decided to sit down. I looked up to see the mansion that I was infront of last night.

I stared at it for while, then the front door opened and a girl about my age, my height, black curly hair, and a very uncomfortable looking dress, came out. She was holding an unbrella. I scoffed, rich people and their need to stay pale.

"Christine! Where are you going?" A old woman called to her front the door.

"I'm going to find Scipio."

My mouth dropped open...Scipio?

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"I need to talk to him about our engagement."

Engagement? Was that what Prosper was going to say? That Scipio is going to get married! My heart ached, I held my chest. I saw them arguing but I couldn't hear their words. Scipio...But...Wasn't he too young? Could it be another person?

I hope so... I stood up and walked back to the store.

Prosper, Mosca, and Scipio were still there. They were talking about another raid.

"Whoa! Vera, are you okay? You look pale." Mosca's eyes widdened.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding."I-I'm fine." I sat on a chair.

"You sure?"

I just nodded.

I snuck a look at Scipio, he was looking at me with concerned eyes. There was no way he is going to marry her. Is there?

They kept talking but I never spoke up.

Affter a while they were saying their farewells. I stood up and followed Scipio to the back room.

He didn't notice me, he sat on a chair and sighed."Vera..."

I smiled, revenge.

"You called?" I whispered in his ear.

"Vera!" He jumped and fell off the chair.

I burt out laughing."Doesn't feel good now, does it Thief Lord?"

He smiled and stood up,"No, but I know something that will feel good." He stepped colser to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He used that arm to pull me closer and the other hand to put my hair behind my ear.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I teased him.

"I don't know...You tell me." He whispered.

How did this happen? One minute im laughing the next im completely frozen.

He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. Damm you.

He was teasing me. Well two can play that game.

**Before you ask, since they already sole the wing ect... It is four years later, meaning Vera and Prosper are 16, Bo is 9, Scipio is 17, Hornet is 16, I'm not sure how old Riccio and Mosca were so I would calculate Riccio is 14 and Mosca 17.**

I leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips, my guess is he couldn't win because he groaned anad crashed his lips to mine before I could lean away.

"Vera!" We heard Prosper call me. We pulled away.

"I'm coming!" I yelled and gave Scipio a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you later." I smiled.

"I hope so."

I walked away. We walked back to the Stella. Mosca was telling me many stories about their many raids but I payed no real attention. I kept thinking about Scipio.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Mind vs Heart

Sorry for taking too long but I was having writer's block and I've been thinking what I should do with the whole 'engagement' with Scipio...

**Enjoy, thank you for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Vera's POV:**

Well I have to saw I wasn't expecting this...

I woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water when I heard a noise behind the curtains. I keep laughing everytime I remember it.

Hornet and my dear brother Prosper were kissing. It looked like a secret date to me. I slowly backed away and returned to my matress. I forgot about my water and fell asleep.

The next morning I was surprised to see everyone asleep.

I changed and walked out of the Stella. I put my hands in my pocket and walked around. I didn't check the time but it seemed pretty early but late enough for the sun to be just rising.

I sighed.

Before I even knew where I was heading I found myself infront of the big house where the girl had said she was marrying Scipio.

"Easy Vera, Scipio wouldn;t be with you if he was to be wed...Would he?"

That's the problem, I just met him. How could I know he is a good person if I just met him? Maybe we are rushing into something. Maybe he just wants to do something before he gets married... No, just, I have to excuse that thought.

I walked in the alley next to the house and leaned on the wall. Many females would consider alley their enemies or a very dangerous place but I wouldn't care. Many consider me crazy for thinking that but I honestly don't care. I haven't been attacked and even if I was, I knew how to defend myself.

There was a noise above my head. I looked up and saw a balcony.

Curiousity got the best of me. I backed up a little and saw something I sincerly wished I had not... Scipio was with the girl... Christine, if my memory doesn't fail. She was well it looked like trying to convince him of something. I couldn't hear anything, but I could see clearly when she leaned in and kissed him. He didn't pull back or move. He just stood there and took it...Then I saw his hand so to her shoulders to pull her in more. They deepened the kiss. I couldn't take it anymore I felt that my heart was slowly breaking because of a stranger, a beautiful stranger.

I ran under the balcony, out of view, and leaned on the wall. I slid down and hugged my knees.

**Scipio's POV:**

Christine kept trying to convince me that the marriage was nessesary to save her father but, my heart was strong enough not to hurt the girl I love. Some might say i'm a fool to think that I love someone I just met but I feel like I've known her forever.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice her leaning in until it was too late. I just felt her lips on mine. Her's weren't as soft as Vera's and they felt forced. Unlike Vera, when I kiss her I love her and I feel the love returned. I couldn't move, my heart belonged to Vera but I still have a weak spot. I coulnd't bring myself to pull away and hurt her, but I also wouldn't risk loosing Vera...And Vera is more important. I grabbed her shoulders to push her away but she took it the wrong way and deepened the kiss. I closed my eyes and just moved out of the way. She crashed against the railing.

"Ouch. Scipio I-" She turned and walked to me. I backed away.

I pointed at the door."Out. Just get out of my room. Never again do I want to see you here."

She walked out with her head down. I needed some air. I changed into my everyday outside clothes and climbed down the rope from my I felt the ground I hid the rope. I was walking out of the alley when I noticed movement from the corner of my eyes.

"Who's there?" I said.

Then I saw Vera step out feom the shadows. She looked in pain.

"Vera? What's wrong?" I moved to her but she stepped back.

"Vera?"

"I saw you and Christine. I didn't want to." Her voice was breaking.

"Vera I-" I stepped closer but she just stepped back.

I was getting angry, nto of Vera for not wanting me near but of myself for ever letting Christine near.

I ran to her and had her against the wall.

**Vera's POV:**

He moved too fast and had me pinned to the wall before I even reacted.

"Let me go!" I hissed.

"Stop struggling. I won't let you go until you listen to me. I don't feel annything for Christine."

My body relaxed but my heart just broke even more. I laughed,"That's not what it looked like."

He leaned closer to me, his lips just a few inches away.

"Vera she kissed me. I tried to push her away but she took it the wrong way and well continued."

"I can't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because you have done the damage that cannot be fixed."

"I can fix it." He said and leaned in to kiss me.

I felt his soft lips on mine. His arms wrapped around my waist. My body moved with his but my arms stayed in place. I didn't kiss him back. My mind and heart were at war with each other.

My heart was on his side but my mind was on my side, Before I could even decide I felt my knee hit his weak spot. He fell to the floor groaning in pain.

He looked up at me questioningly.I felt tears fill my eyes and escape to my cheeks.

"I can't." I said before running off.

What am I going to do? Could I really go to the Stella? Could I really leave everyone there?

I have only been there for a while yet I felt that I belonged there. But for know all I had to do was get as far away from Scipio as possible...

* * *

**Did you like it? Many pardons if it's too long. And many gratittudes for reading.**


	9. Friends

Enjoy, thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Vera's POV:**

I ran to the Stella. I know, not the smartest thing I've done but I clearly couldn't think right.

I reached the door but didn't move when I felt the brass knob. It was cold but my hands were numb now so I didn't feel it as strong as it might have been. I took a deep breath and let it out. I felt more relaxed but still a bit tense. I can't believe Scipio did that.

Hold on a second. I don't even know him that well. I shouldn't be acting like he just broke my heart into a billion pieces. I'm not even sure if I even gave him my heart. True I felt this amaizing connection between us but, can I really say it was love?

I shook it off and just entered the Stella. Notice how the door was unlocked, that was my fault. I need to remember that next time I decide to take a little walk, which I hope is never. Who knows when and where the Thief Lord will be and I'm not looking forward to a one on one confrontation. I sighed and sat on a theater chair in the middle. After a few minutes I was bored and walked up to a box. I loved the Stella, it reminded me of an opera house. The boxes, the fabric, and the way the lights are set up. I sat on the middle box and just started thinking. Thinking about, of course, Scipio. Would I really stay mad at him? Do I really want to let him kiss me ever again? I shook my head. Why would he want me? He already has a beautiful fiance. He won't miss me.

There's only one thing I can do. I hate to say it but...I'll be his friend.

A friend with no physical or emotional attraction. I have to push my feelings aside and keep them there. No good will come if I cry or am angry, or even upset.

I heard a noise coming from the stage but I just sunk lower on my chair. I excused the sound for Hornet, Bo, Mosca, Riccio, or Prosp.

Then I heard it again, and again, and again. I smiled.

Maybe it was another Hornet and Prosper not-so-secret meeting. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Vera!" I heard Hornet.

Darn,"Yeah?" I looked down to the stage and sure enough Prosper was with her.

When I saw his face I couldn't old it in and I burst into fits of laughter.

"Vera! You're going to fall off! Be careful!" Prosper yelled.

"Sure sure." I said and made my way down to where they were. I saw them from a distance looking at each other and I started to laugh again.

"Stop laughing. What's so funny?"

I shook my head,"Nothing. Hey um what prey tell, are you two doing here..._alone._" I forced myself to keep my face serious.

"Nothing!" They both yelled.

"Really?" I turned and started walking."You guys don't worry. I know about your snog sessions. It's alright. I can keep a secret."

After that I ran back to my mattress.

"Vera!" I heard Prop yell. I smiled and ran faster.

Instead of taking a right to the stairs I took a left and immediately regretted it. I crashed into a strong chest and fell to the ground. I fell on my arse, and rubbed my head.

I felt hands help me up and hold me from my waist.

"Thanks." I said weakly.

"Vera..." I froze and shut my eyes. Scipio...

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. I-I'm going over...there." I pointed behind him and started to walk but he still held my waist.

"Vera, please just...Just listen to what I have to say."

Friends...

I nodded,"Okay."

"My father is forcing me to marry her, but I'm not going to do it. I won't. Someone sent her to my room and she needs the wedding to help her father, so she says, and I kept staying with my plan of not marrying her and she...kissed me. The reason I didn't pull back was that I was frozen in fear of hurting her but that fear faded away wen I saw you in my mind. I pushed her away and drove her out of my room. I wanted to take in some air and see you but then..."

He didn't have to finish. No, even if his story is true... Just friends...

"I see. So marry her." I bit my tongue. That is not what I want but that is what needs to be done. Her father needs it, I don't know how but he does. Scipio held hurt in his eyes.

"Pardon?" He looked at my eyes.

"Go. It's okay. I don't want you to have any problems with your family because of me." I forced a smile.

"Vera, I-I... I thought you..."

"Thought I what? Thought I was desperately in love with you? No. How could I be? We just met. True, I felt a strong connection but...That connection was cut short. Thank to your Christine!" I regretted almost every word I said but I didn't take it back.

"She's not mine! She will never be because I don't care for her. Sort of like how you don't care for me." He looked disappointed.

"No." I grabbed his shoulders and looked straight in his eyes."Scipio...I not only care for you but I like you. But, now I see that we can't be. Not for now at least. I came here to Venice to just visit my brothers and be on my way. At first I wasn't going to keep that plan but after today, I decided to stay with it. I leave tonight. Forget me as yours."

"Vera you aren't making any sense. I beg I heard you wrong."

I shook my head. Wow, I just lied and someone actually believed me. I am a terrible liar, yet I'm a great actress.

"Everything good...always has to go bad." He looked down.

I bent down to catch his gaze. He looked at me and I smiled sweetly.

He smiled but without any meaning.

I hugged him and whispered in his ear."I'm going to say my farewells. I'm leaving on my boat. You are welcomed to come if you want." I pulled away and climbed up the stairs.

Once I saw my mattress I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Great. Now I'm going to have to leave. Well, after today, I was planning on leaving. I just can't believe it's this soon. No worries. I still have my boat and a place to stay for a while. Who knows when or even if I'll come back, but I can't worry about that now. Today is going to have to be about pick-pocketing for some boat gas money and a few snacks for the trip.

I just hope that when and if I do return, Scipio and Christine are married. Or him married with a girl whom really loves him.


	10. Fear of Being Forgotten

**Scipio's POV:**

Dammit Scipio! Run!

I'm running late. I'm praying that Vera hasn't left yet! Before sunset! Yet here I am, after sunset, running to the other side of the city. Jumping from roof to roof and slidong down only to walk up satirs and more running.

I ran to where I first saw Vera. Funny, it seemed like I just saw a dark figure with a cat mask on a boat arriving in the city years ago, when in reality it has been only a few days ago.

I turned a corner and sighed. There they were. Mosca, Prosp, Bo, Riccio, and Hornet. I slowed down a little, I didn't want to be panting like an the idiot that I was when I got there.

"Well look who decided to show up. You're late Thief Lord." Hornet shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm glad you came, Thief Lord." Vera smiled.

My heart broke. She was crying and it was all my fault. I would never forgive myself...and if Vera leaves I'll kill myslef!

"Vera, may we please talk?" I asked a little out of breath.

She hesitated but agreed.

We walked a little further.

"Please," I stopped and turned to look at her,"Don't go."

She shook her head,"I'm sorry-"

"There isn't a reason for you to apologize, I'm the idiot. I'm sorry, I know you forgave me already but if you really have...Don't leave."

Tears were coming out of her beautiful silver eyes.

"Don't cry...Don't go..." I wiped the tears away and pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

I heard her sob,"No, I have to go..." She pulled away,"Goodbye."

"Vera please!"

"No scipio...I'm leaving."

"If you go I'll die!"

"How can you possibly know that? Don't you understand?"

"If understanding means loosing you, then I never want to understand."

"Goodbye." She walked away.

I stood there. Frozen, numb, and lost. I m Scipio Massimo, Theif Lord, I have never been so sure in my life...I love Vera, and I wont forget her, I will wait for her.

I ran to the nearest tallest building and saw her boat depart... slowly fading into the darkness...

"Vera...Vera Massimo you will be...I do understand, I understand love. Never forget me, for I will never forget you"

**2 years later...**

**Scipio's POV:**

2 years have gone by and still no sign of Vera. Prosper and I are working with Victor. Hornet and Bo are with Ida, mostly helping her out around the house. Now that Ida is pregnant she needs the extra help. Prosper asked Hornet to marry him, and of course she agreed. I was asked to be the best man, funny I thought Bo would end up with the job now that he's 11 and "old enough" as Bo puts it.

He's still a cute kid, but since he's older he doesn't have the same charm he did when he was five.

Christine...well, turns out she was right about her father needing money for medical help. Unfortunately, no money in the world could have helped him. He died five months after Vera's departure. Mosca and Riccio went out to the water to look for adventure a year after Vera's departure, said Venice was too boring, huh. The Stella was torn down by my request. No one lived there anymore, as I said they were living in Ida's home. But now that they raised enough money, Prosp, Hornet and Bo, are moving to a very nice appartment. My father warmed up on me and is actually treating me as his son. I made a desition...Tear down The Stella and re-open it with a different name. The Cacciatore, is what it will be named, of course in honour of Vera but this time it will be an opera house. I have no idea how I got the idea of opera.

I had a case to investigate and track down an runaway boy, his parents are missing him and have no idea why he ran away. They gave me a picture, cute kid reminds me alot of Bo when he was nine years old. Pale, blond hair, green eyes, and eight years old.

"A small alone blond child, sounds easy. No wonder Victor could have found Bo." I smiled.

After a few hours of endless walking I sat down at a cafe and ordered a coffee.

After paying and leaving a tip I started my search again.

I was walking when I turned and saw a small blond child crying in an alley.

"Henri?" I asked.

His head shot up. A confirmation that he's the kid I was looking for.

I took out my walkie talkie,"Prosp?" I said into it.

I heard some static before his reply."Yep?"

"I found Henri, bring his parents to...the alley next to the candle shop."

Static.

"Alright we'll be there in a heart beat, we're by the cafe you love so much."

He wasn't lying. His parents came, payed us and had their small family reunion.

Prosper and I walked back to Victor's office.

"Morning boys." He smiled.

"Hey Victor." Prosp smiled.

"Hi." I sat on a chair infront of his desk.

"Someone's grumpy."

"Two years ago, tomorrow she left." I muttered.

"Oh..right, almost fogot about that..." Prosper collapsed on the chair next to me.

"You guys did this last year, come on." Victor frowned.

"Victor she's my sister." Prosper said.

"No, I'm saying...You guys are detectives! Why not just look for her!"

My head shot up. Prosper's did too.

"Victor...You're a genius!" I smiled.

"So it's settled! Scipio you and I are going to look for Vera!" He smiled.

"What about Hornet and Bo?"

"No worries! Ida and I will guard them with our own lives!" Victor smiled.

Prosper shook his head,"Hornet can protect herself and Bo, you stay with Ida and you baby."

He smiled,"Don't worry. You two just go for Vera and stop mopping around!"

I don't want to get my hopes up but the sheer thought of seeing her again made my spirit soar.

I'm coming for you Vera... But what I fear is that... She has forgotten me. Forgotten everything. Forgotten the love that is ours.


	11. Loved You Then, Love You Now

**Vera's POV:**

Two years of this feeling knawing at me. Two years of guilt. Two years of hurt. Two years of emptyness. Two years too much.

That is what I kept telling myself today. Today is the anniversary of the biggest mistake I have ever made. I buy the Venice newspaper to keep myself updated. Scipio and Chrstina never married. The Stella was torn down to make way for the Cacciatore, I almost cried when I read my last name. I'm living in San Donà di Piave, very close to Venice I know.

I was reading the Venice newspaper when I saw a words that grabbed my attention.

'Scipio Massimo and friend,' Prosper,'ask for help in finding Vera Cacciatore. A big reward for the person who gives any sort of contact of her.'

Great.

They would either give my phone number or my address. I couldn't help but be happy. I'm going to see Prosper and Scipio again!

My life has been a mess since I left. I have the things I need but at a very high price, boredom. I work as a waitress at a very elegant restaurant accross the street of my appartment building. I still have my silver eyes, redish hair, and of course pale skin.

I can't help but think about Scipio. I know how he looks like now after two years but only in paper. I can't wait to see him personally. Two years is enough to think and figure it out. I am indeed in love with Scipio Massimo. But there is one thing I don't know, where is The Thief Lord. Surely he hasn't quit thievery, that is the thing that I find most attaractive about him.

Confession, I still do a bit of thieving just to remind myself of Scipio. Pathetic, huh?

I also found out about a mysterious legend of a sword that can make take you back in time or forward. Of course I want to go back in time tofix the mistake of leaving Venice. I have been searching for the bloody thing for over a year. I have been stealing artifacts and solving clues and so far all I have are the Quillian, Guard, Grip, and the Pommel.

There was a knock on my door.

Scipio!

I walked to the door. "Hang on a minute." I looked through the peep hole and saw them. Prosper and Scipio.

I opened the door and hugged them.

"I missed you guys!"

"Vera! We missed you too!" They both said.

"Let me guess, Mia called you guys and gave my address for the money?"

"Yes, a Miss Mia Marley called." Scipio smiled.

Bless you Mia. She's my co-worker in the restaurant.

They came in and offered them something to drink and eat. After a while they had to go.

"What?"

I asked.

"Prosper needs to get back to Hornet."

"Then why don't you stay Scipio? There's an extra room."

He looked at Prosp, he shurgged"You aren't sixteen anymore, do as you please." He smiled.

After a while it was only Scipio and I.

I walked over to him.

"Vera."

He looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving. And sorry for not doing this since you came through the door." I kissed him.

His arms wrapped around my waist and my arms went around his neck.

He pulled away to say just one thing before he kissed me again.

"I'm in love with you. I knew it then and I know it now."

I guess I somehow knew it then but something was forcing me not to see the light, but now there's nothing. The truth is as clear as day...

I loved him then, I love him now.


	12. A Job for a Mortal Thief

**Vera's POV:**

After two years, I finally see the light. I finally have Scipio in my arms. I'm finally 100% happy, but... There's something knawing at me. I need to find the blade of the sword to return those two years of my life.

"Vera?" He called out to me from the livingroom.

I poked mhead from the kitchen,"Yeah?"

"I asked if you live here alone?"

He did? Wow, I must have been deep in thought.

"Um, yeah. Mia used to live in the other room but she recently moved out. Her father wanted her back at her house and well, she didn't have to pay rent there so she left."

"How long have you been living alone?"

"Oh, about a month and a half."

I poured the hot chocolate into two cups and placed them on the table. Scipio came, took a cup, and sat down accross from me.

"Why don't...you, come back?"

I froze. Why don't I come back?

There were many reasons why I didn't come back, but now those reasons are reasons of why to come back.

I didn't know what to say.

"Come back. We miss you. I don't know about Mosca or Riccio, then again I don't know anything about them for over a year..."

"What happened to them?"

"They sailed away. To find adventure." He laughed and took a sip.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" I frowned.

"Nothing, it's just that... If you can't find 'adventure' where you're at, how do you expect to find it elsewhere?"

He has a point.

"But if it wasn't for me thinking like that I would have never gone to Venice." I smirked.

"I thought you went to meet Prosp and Bo?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Meeting your lost borthers isn't adventure?"

"I give up. You win this time."

I smiled."Scipio?"

"Yeah?"

I reached out and took his hand.

"Have you ever heard of... The Vortex Sword?"

He choked a little on the warm liquid.

"Yes I have. Why do you ask?"

I stood up,"Wait here."

I walked tp my room and kneeled down by my nightstand. I grabbed a small knife from the drawer and raised a loose floor board. I lifted it up and set it aside. I grabbed the vintage sword case and placed the fool board back in place. I didn't bother putting the knife back in the drawer so I just left it on my bed.

I walked to the kitchen where Scipio was with the case in my hand. I placed it on the table and sat down.

"Is that...?" He started.

"The Vortex Sword."

He opened the case and picked up the pieces I had assembled.

"Well, parts of it." I smiled.

"Vera...Why would you want this sword?"

"To go back. Rewrite my life, to erase two years of the same mistake."

He smiled."Do you know the story of this sword?"

"It has a story? I thought it was simply a legendary time remote."

"Ah, but all legends come with stories, if not they wouldn't be legends now would they?"

I shrugged.

"Tell me the story." I smiled.

"Well in a far awar kingdom, a thousand years ago...

There was a king with a queen and a princess. He loved his wife and daughter so much. He loved them enough to ask for his and theirs immortality to the spirits. The council of spirits, heartless as they are, agreed but to a certain price. The spirit prince was of age to marry but not a mortal, the spirit kind agreed but when the princess was turned immortal she was to marry the prince. But the princess was already in love with a mysterious boy whom she met in the village. Little that she that the boy was the price himself diguised as a mortal. The Vortex King agreed. After a few days the Vortex family was immortal. The wedding day was coming and the princess had a plan. Now that she was immortal she had the immortal powers. She made a sword, since her love introduced himself as a soilder. She decided that someday the sword would fall into his hands. The sword would travel through time, to find his spirit and when used by a mortal the sword can take you back or take you forward. Her love would know when to go, to the past and stop her father from asking for immortality.

But of course, she soon found out that her love and the prince were the same immortal. She was happy, she started to grow a love for the mortals and decided to leave the sword to anyone who wishes to use it. The only way to make the sword work would be for true love, and love only. If it would be for greed of for a selfish act it would only disappear to appear in another part of t he world.

And the legend of the Vortex sword id born."

I blinked.

I haven't been told any kind of fairytales since my mother passed away. Funny, the same man that told me that fairytales are nothing but lies, just told me one. I know, he told me a legend not a fairytale but for me they are the same.

"So, are we gping to find the blade?" He smiled.

"I thought you didn't believe in fairytales?"

"I don't believe in the whole, prince Charming and fairy godmother nonsense. But this is different."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure."

"Still, you actually believe in the sword?"

"Would you believe in an aging carausel?"

"Oh, Mosca told me about that. Yes, I do believe in it."

"Right."

"I'm also grateful towards Prosp."

"Why is that?"

**Scipio's POV:**

"Why is that?" I asked her.

She reached and placed her soft hand on m cheek. I put my hand over it and looked in her eyes.

"For talking you out of riding in it."

I smiled,"Me too."

"So, are you in? I hear it involves thievery."

I gave up being the Thief Lord about a year ago. But for Vera, I'm going to break the case that held my mask and put it on again.

"Sounds like a job for the Thief Lord." She smiled.

"Indeed. Vera? Do you still have your mask?"

She nodded,"This might sound...weird, but I keep it in a crystal case."

I smiled,"Me too."


	13. Goodnight

**Vera's POV:**

I can't believe it! Scipio and I are going out to steal and go on an adventure!

Wow, I feel sixteen again. I know I have no idea where the blade is but isn't that the point of an adventure? The destination doesn't matter all that matters is the journey.

"What are you thinking?" Scipio asked me while we sat on the couch just hugging each other.

I put my head on his chest,"I don't know. Just, where are we going to start to look for it, I guess."

"Any ideas?"'

I shook my head,"Not one."

"I have one. Actually I know where it is."

"What? Really?"

I smiled.

"But I'm sure going in and out of that island would be very difficult." He frowned.

"It's on the island where the carousel broke?"

I leaned away and looked at him.

"Yep, in the same mansion like house."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I stood up,"Let's get our stuff ready and head out!"

I smiled.

"Ah, but it's not that easy. You see, that night a couple was sailing and heard some strange noises. The sounds came from the island, the man was curious while the women was terrified. He watched us, spied on us, and fell from the wall. The woman saw as her pair fell to the floor from the tall wall, she ran to him and he whispered of what he saw. The woman thought he was talking non-sence, that he hit his head. They left and he was taken to a doctor. They told the government of the island and it's 'trechery' and when they went to check it, no one was there. The Count and his sister, along with their dogs and the carousel, was gone. They left and the government thought the pair were crazy, they excused them and went on to the next case. However, the pair raised their money and bought the island, somehow. They thought that whomever was in it would eventually come back for the treasures that were left behind. They secured the island inside and out, just waiting for them to come back."

I blinked."Were the coupke erm, the lady red headed and the man um...tall awkward and very skinny?"

His eyes widened,"Yes, how did you know?"

"I work for them."

He just sat there and blinked.

"The restaurant where I work. They own it. They are always talking about that island, at first I thought they were crazy but then they started talking about a young boy, with raven black hair tied up in a pony tail, and dark cloaks. Anyone whom you might know?"

He chuckled.

"What ever did happen to your ponytail?" I ran my fingers throught his hair, still long but not long enough be tied up.

"Ah, it was a bit annoying." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes,"Annoying, maybe, but it looked good."

"You liked it?" He asked surprised.

"Well it came with you so I had to find a good side of it." I shrugged and laughed.

He chuckled,"Ah, you are such a kidder."

"Who ever said I was kidding?" I put my hand on my chest and faked hurt.

He rolled his eyes.

I laughed, hm maybe this little adventure is going to be better than I thought.

"Well, I'm having fun but we have to wake up early tomorrow for some material hunting."

He raised an eyebrow,"Material hunting?"

I shrugged,"You know like going to get the stuff we need, for example rope, hooks, and well we'll see what else." I smiled.

"Understood," We stood up and walked to the hallways that separates the two rooms. "Goodnight."

I kissed his cheek and we parted. I walked over to the bed and climbed under the sheets.

I closed my eyes with visions of Scipio and I wearing our masks and stealing to soon go back in time.

* * *

**Hery! Hope you like my dear readers! I'm thinking of writing another story, of LoTR! How do you feel about it? I need hel****p! I ****might write it after the 15th chappie of Thruth Hunter but who knows. What's your opinion?**


End file.
